


all of our flaws.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: If there was one thing that Anakin had in abundance, it was flaws.or:  Anakin doesn't think anyone would want to put up with his flaws.  Padmé shows him her own in return.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	all of our flaws.

**Author's Note:**

> day 46, drabble 46.
> 
> Prompt 046 - flaws.

If there was one thing that Anakin had in abundance, it was flaws. He was riddled with them, and of all kinds. He didn't think that he'd ever meet anyone who would want to put up with them. But then Padmé came into his life, and instead of being afraid of all of Anakin's flaws, she shared her own with him. He never thought he'd meet someone with such a beautiful soul that echoed his own flaws, but he had and he held onto her as much as he could. He was just lucky enough that Padmé wanted to stay.


End file.
